


El pequeño objeto del placer

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Kara Thrace encuentra un "objeto" en el cajón de la Presidenta de las 12 colonias de Kobol.





	El pequeño objeto del placer

Si en algún momento de su vida se hubiese dedicado pensar en lo que la Presidenta de las doce colonias podría tener guardado en el cajón de su mesita, hubiera dicho pastillas, un libro, quizá alguna figura de los dioses. Pero nunca, por remota que fuera la posibilidad, habría pensado en lo que encontró realmente.

-¡Lee! ¡LEE!, ¡maldita sea! -Kara entró como una exhalación en la sala vacía del Quorum, y corrió, casi saltó hasta su lado para zarandearle con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Una búsqueda -dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Legal o ilegal? -la miró con suspicacia.

-No sabría decirlo, dadas las circunstancias -rió-. Quería preguntarte, ¿tu padre no ha tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, verdad?

Lee frunció el ceño -¿Mi padre? No, supongo que no... ¿Por qué..?

Kara sacó de su espalda el tesoro que había encontrado en los cajones de Laura, y vio como Lee enrojecía de vergüenza mientras contenía una exclamación.

-Porque parece ser que ya no necesita su ayuda... -Kara no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír mientras Lee trataba de quitarle, para esconder, el consolador que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Qué...? ¡Kara! ¡Hay gente en la nave!, deja de andar con eso en la mano. Dame. 

-Cuanto vicio, Capitán Apollo, no sabía yo estas inclinaciones suyas... -le dio el artilugio soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado? Vamos a dejarlo en su sitio inmediatamente... -frunció el ceño, tratando de mostrarse serio.

-Hombre sabemos cual es el sitio obvio para ponerlo... -alzó una ceja con intención.

-¡Kara, por los Dioses! -bufó escandalizado.

-Seguro que ella te lo agradecería... -continuó hablando obviando su desasosiego.

-¡KARA! -gritó a modo de advertencia.

A aquellas alturas la cara de Lee mostraba un intenso color sangre y Kara tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener las carcajadas que le vibraban en el pecho.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando aquí? 

Lee vio como su padre entraba en la habitación mientras su voz grave aun retumbaba en las paredes y automáticamente escondió el objeto a su espalda. La risa de Kara paró abruptamente y el color de Lee había pasado de un rojo intenso al blanco más pálido.

Con paso tranquilo, el Almirante de la flota se presentó delante de ellos y les miró inquisidoramente a la espera de una explicación.

Que no llegó.

Con la misma tranquilidad que le caracterizaba alargó la mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia arriba.

-Dame.

Kara pensó que si un rostro fuese capaz de quedarse sin vida, el pequeño de los Adama habría hecho en aquel momento una interpretación estelar. Sin rechistar, Lee alargó su mano y dejó el objeto sobre la palma de su padre.

Con suma sorpresa, que se manifestó en un alzamiento de cejas, el Almirante mantuvo el consolador en el aire mientras miraba a su hijo, lo cual no pudo evitar que la risa de Kara estallara en todo su esplendor. Bill se fijó entonces en ella.

-¡A mi no me mires! -dijo alzando las manos en el aire-. Creo que he demostrado con ahínco y perseverancia que no lo necesito...

-¿Hijo? -volvió a fijarse en Lee que si hubiese tenido el poder para hacerse invisible a aquellas alturas estaría muy lejos de allí.

-Verás, papá... Kara había venido a buscar...

-¿Es tuyo? -le interrumpió.

-¿Qué...? ¡No! ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Papá por todos los...!

-¿Entonces...? -Bill se inclinaba sobre su hijo mirándole como si quisiera meterse en su mente.

-Es de la Presidenta -la voz de Kara sonó desenfadada y alegre. Ambos la miraron y ensanchó la sonrisa de una manera tan inocente que si no fuera porque ambos la conocían tan bien, hubiesen creído que incluso tenía algo de verdad tras ella.

¿Cómo dice, Teniente? -Kara vió como los ojos del Almirante casi se salieron de sus órbitas y oyó como en su pregunta su voz estaba mas resquebrajada de lo normal.

-Que el pequeño objeto del placer -repitió Kara tratando de disimular la curvatura de sus labios- pertenece a Laura Roslin, señor -terminó la frase hablando de manera tan resuelta que podía recitado la lista de la compra y haber mantenido la misma expresión.

Por un momento Bill Adama no dijo nada, se quedó ahí observando el objeto sin mover un sólo músculo, después de varios minutos en los que Lee se estaba ahogando en una espesa incertidumbre, su padre le miró.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacía esto en tus manos? -para cualquiera que no le conociera, su tono monocorde indicaba seriedad, para su hijo podía ver como la ira se acumulaba y se escondía detrás de todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Lee comenzaron abrirse de manera paulatina y exagerada.

-Papá, no es lo que piensas -comenzó mientras levantaba las manos a modo de defensa-, Kara vino a buscar... -la miró esperando algo de ayuda por su parte.

-Las gafas de la Presidenta.

-¿Y entonces decidieron que esto podría serle de más ayuda durante una reunión?

-Depende de con quién... -susurró Kara para que sólo Lee pudiera oírla, cosa que le hizo ganarse un codazo.

-No..., esto fue un “accidente” -acentúo esa palabra mirando a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

-Será mejor que vuelvan a dejarlo en su sitio -Adama le entregó el consolador a Kara, la cual tuvo que contener otro ataque de risa.

-Y recuerden asistir a la reunión de esta tarde. Les quiero en mi habitación a las 1900 en punto -sin más dilación Bill salió de la sala despejándose la garganta y tratando de focalizar el calor incómodo exclusivamente en sus mejillas.

***

Un suave golpe en la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Salió del baño aun con espuma de afeitar en la barbilla.

-Señora Presidenta, llega temprano -hizo un ademán para que pasara.

-Lo sé, pero hay asuntos de los que no me puedo encargar sola -habló y mientras se adentraba en la habitación un repentino ataque de tos atacó al Bill.

-¿Estás bien? -le miró preocupada.

-No es nada -dijo mientras iba al baño a terminar de aclararse. -¿Decías?

-Decía, que le necesito su ayuda con un asunto que últimamente me tiene muy inquieta.

Un sonido extraño salió del cuarto de baño. 

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -elevó la voz para que pudiera oírla y se acercó a la puerta abierta a investigar y encontró a Bill escupiendo agua mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-Sólo me atraganté, perdona. ¿Inquieta? -abrió el grifo y se enjuagó la cara.

-Sí... -Laura se apoyó en el marco de la puerta-. Sé que es inevitable que la gente que necesita ciertos efectos personales, dadas nuestras circunstancias, haga lo que sea para conseguirlos pero... -vio por el rabillo del ojo que por algún motivo Bill continuaba echándose agua en la cara- quizá deberíamos meternos mas en el tema.

Bill cogió una toalla y se secó acaloradamente. 

-¿Meternos? -puntualizó alzando una ceja.

-Sí -contestó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Laura, ¿se puede saber de qué me estás hablando? -dijo casi de manera irascible.

-Bill, ¿se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando? -le miró de manera inquisidora y al ver que no obtenía respuesta añadió -Hablo del mercado negro.

Vio como los músculos de Bill se destensaban visiblemente.

-Desde aquel pequeño incidente con Lee, las cosas están bastante más tranquilas y a decir verdad, controladas, no es algo que deba preocuparte, tengo guardias ocupándose del asunto. Todo está bajo control.

-¿Bajo control? -repitió escéptica, aunque casi parecía una insinuación.

Bill tragó. -Sí, bajo control.

Por un momento le miró en silencio pero después añadió -está bien, lo dejo en tus manos...

Sin previo aviso por la mente de Bill comenzaron a correr imágenes de todo lo que podían ocuparse sus manos y... bufó. Necesitaba una copa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -dijo mientras comenzaba a prepararse un whisky.

-¿No es un poco temprano para eso? -señalo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Hoy ha sido un día duro. -gruño, y se maldijo por las expresiones habituales que comenzaban a dejar de parecerle frases normales.

-Bueno, aun tenemos varios minutos para relajarnos...

Definitivamente su subconsciente se lo estaba pasando en grande. 

Bill le ofreció la copa que había preparado. -Gracias, la verdad es que lo necesito... -y rápidamente se preparó una para sí mismo sólo para poder bebérsela de un trago. Laura ya estaba dando buena cuenta de la suya cuando escuchó -mmmm... se siente bien- y se empapizó.

Laura se acercó a él, le dio un par de palmadas suaves en la espalda y susurró -deberías tragar más despacio, Bill.

No supo si podía ser el alcohol todavía, la cercanía, o los calores que durante toda la tarde se habían empeñado en quedarse con él, pero sus labios se precipitaron en una contestación poco propia de un almirante a una presidenta.

-Ya te dije que había sido un día duro -y si bien las palabras no eran nada del otro jueves, la intención lo suplía con creces. La miró con una sonrisa en los ojos y una insinuación en los labios.

Laura río. -Deberías aprender a relajarte, Bill -se lamió los labios aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Quizá deberías enseñarme, tengo la impresión de que a ti eso se te da bastante bien... -iba a llevarse la copa a los labios cuando Laura se inclinó sobre él.

-Oh, no lo sabe usted bien, Almirante... -y para sorpresa de Laura, no se amedrantó frente a aquel comentario sino que se inclinó aún un poco más sobre ella y añadió -O quizá sí... -vio aparecer la sorpresa en sus ojos, vio cómo sus dientes arañaban sus labios y como una pequeñas sonrisa se fue acomodando en su boca. Lugar que, dicho sea de paso, había comenzado a parecerle muy apetecible estar. Gruñó.

Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta sonaron desde la otra parte de la habitación. Por un momento Bill no reaccióno, una cercanía así con Laura era tan poco habitual que se desistía a perderla, aun así, y con mucho esfuerzo, hizo caso de los golpes que se comenzaban a hacer más fuertes.

-¡Ha llegado la caballería, señor! -Kara entró casi trotando en la habitación. -Señora, Presidenta -saludó con una inclinación y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola, hijo -saludó a Lee.

-Papá... -saludó sin demasiada gracia y con demasiado miedo. -Hemos traído los informes que la Presidenta nos pidió.

Laura se acercó a ellos y los recogió -gracias, capitán. Lo cierto es que he hablado un poco con su padre y me ha dejado más... -miró por encima los papeles- tranquila.

-No me cabe la menor duda -respondió Kara con una sonrisa- Por cierto -dijo girándose hacia ella-, le he traído algo que quizá necesite.

Y en aquel momento tuvo que contener de nuevo una carcajada ante la mirada de pánico e incredulidad que se implantó en la cara de Lee.

-Sus gafas -dijo mientras se las tendía de manera inocente y la cara de su CAG volvía a recobrar su color natural.

-Oh, gracias, ¿dónde estaban? -preguntó mientras las cogía agradecida.

Kara estaba comenzando a abrir la boca y Lee casi pudo ver a su padre llevarse las manos a la cabeza tan sólo con verle mover los labios.

-Eh... Señora Presidenta, ¿necesita algo más? -atajó- Había pensado en comenzar con prácticas de vuelo cuanto antes, así que si no nos necesita... 

-Oh.. no, no se preocupe, así está bien, gracias por los informes, Capitán, puedo resolver mis dudas con el Almirante.

-De eso tampoco nos cabía ninguna duda... -tosió Kara- 

-¿Disculpe? -Laura centró su atención en la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

Esta vez fue Bill quién se adelantó -Creo que nuestros pilotos tienen cosas que hacer, ¿no es así? -miró a Kara y si no hubiese sido una niña grande ya, por la cara que puso supo que podría haber echado a correr.

-Sí, señor -le contestó de manera mansa y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta seguida de Lee, pero antes de salir se dió la vuelta para hablarle a Laura -Señora Presidenta, tal vez en algún momento quiera reorganizar sus cajones, no tiene mucho sentido guardar las gafas con ciertos objetos que para usarse no es necesario ver... -y sin decir más desaparecieron por el umbral.

Por un momento Bill se quedó en su sitio sin atreverse demasiado a apartar la mirada de la puerta por la que su hijo y Kara habían desaparecido, pero se volvió hacia Laura tras unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, al no escuchar ningún sonido. La encontró allí, de pie cerca de su sofá, y por un momento la vio totalmente abochornada, después se llevó la mano a la cara y le miró. Supo que en ese momento pudo leer la verdad del conocimiento de su pequeña intimidad cuando como única repuesta su cara se tiño de rojo. Y entonces, contra todo pronóstico, se echó a reír. 

-Me siento como una quinceañera a la que sus padres acaban de pillar haciendo una trastada -consiguió atajar entre su ataque.

Bill sonrió -Bueno, yo no soy tu padre... -levantó las cejas mientras se acercaba al sofá.

Aquel comentario hizo que su risa se aplacara y le mirara divertida -ciertamente no lo eres -una vez estuvo cerca de ella se inclinó para hablar entre susurros -y creeme que es algo que agradezco -dijo sentándose.

Bill se sentó a su lado y sonrió -una chica tiene derecho a divertirse.

-Cuando uno trata día a día de luchar por su supervivencia uno se olvida de las pequeñas cosas a las que, de vez en cuando, hay que prestarle atención... -terminó su copa y se quitó los zapatos- sino quieres que tu humor merme aún más. 

-Como buena presidenta veo que tiene recursos para todo... -dijo con intención.

Laura apoyó un codo en el respaldo del sofá y le miró con una sonrisa que podría haber sido cualquier cosa menos inocente -no era la solución que buscaba pero era la más práctica, rápida e individual...

La miró durante unos instantes, apoyó su cabeza en la mano y la vio recolocarse algún mechón de pelo, estirarse sugerentemente y sonreír más de lo habitual. Se ve que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella. 

-¿Le gusta más el trabajo en equipo? -tentó de manera burlona. A pesar de que sabía que no era demasiado correcto las ganas de sobrepasar límites con Laura Roslin eran abrumadoras. ¿Quién podría contenerse?

-¿Acaso no todo es mejor en equipo? -sentenció mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Podría haber exigido ayuda, es la Presidenta de las doce colonias ¿quién iba a negarse? -bromeó. Estaban cruzando la línea. 

-¿Una orden presidencial, eh? Mmm... -fingió una pose pensativa y continuó- me gusta. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez... 

-No dude en avisar si necesita algún tipo de ayuda... -contestó en broma, y por un momento, al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, creyó que su comentario había ido demasiado lejos independientemente del ambiente distendido y la conversación ligera.

Pero, por el contrario, Laura se acercó a él y, si una persona es capaz de ronronear hablando, ella lo hubiese conseguido en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Se está ofreciendo voluntario, Almirante? -le brillaban los ojos y una sonrisa perversa bailaba en sus labios. Tragó.

-Siempre he sido un hombre con un sentido del deber muy arraigado... -habló y casi no parecía su voz. Su garganta parecía no querer reaccionar.

Laura se acercó un poco más -de eso no me cabe ninguna duda... 

Podía notar su respiración acariciándole la nariz, su perfume rodeándole y casi podía notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, ¿o quizás era el suyo propio el que había comenzado a calentarse? No lo tenía claro, sus sentidos comenzaban a estar confusos.

Bill acercó su mano hasta ella, le tocó levemente la rodilla y, como respuesta, un gemido suave salió de la garganta de Laura.

-Soy una mujer que no ha tenido contacto físico por largo tiempo, Almirante, quizá no debería continuar por ahí... -suspiró más como un quejido que como una advertencia.

-¿No era mi deber servir? ¿Estar a sus órdenes? ¿Complacerla...? -dijo terminando en un susurro, al tiempo que subía por su pierna, tocándo sus muslos con la yema de los dedos, lo cual arrancó un jadeo ronco de los labios de Laura.

Se inclinó aún más sobre él, tanto que estaba seguro que de un momento a otro al hablar, rozaría sus labios, y en un susurro casi inaudible contestó -entonces tiene un arduo trabajo por delante, Almirante...

Fue todo lo que necesitó. Cerró las distancias entre ellos y le acarició la boca con mimo, más que un beso parecía una ráfaga de aire caliente sobre su piel, la tanteó, la rozó con sus labios tan suavemente como sus yemas acariciaban ahora la parte alta de sus muslos. Laura respondió a su toque de una manera tan pasional que no pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear cuando su mano se le enterró en el pelo y profundizó su beso hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Laura resbaló por el sofá hasta tumbarse completamente sobre él. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia y presionaban contra su cuerpo con tantas ganas que el pantalón del uniforme hacia rato que estrangulaba su deseo. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, las manos de Laura, rápidas y capaces, deshicieron la hebilla que lo mantenía en su sitio y se colaron por debajo buscándole, encontrándole y bombeando cada nervio sensible. Jadeó de placer y todo el autocontrol que poseía murió en aquel preciso instante. Agarró sus caderas con fuerza, subió su falda hasta la cintura y deshizo las medias de la manera más suave que pudo para no hacerlas jirones. Laura se inclinaba sobre él gimiéndole al oído, chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja, rozándole con el pecho, frotándose contra su entrepierna... Era más de lo que podía soportar. En un movimiento rápido la tumbó sobre el sofá y se colocó entre sus piernas, enterró la cabeza en su cuello y arrullado por el suave ronroneo y el movimiento rítmico de sus caderas se hundió en ella por fin. Aquello de por sí, podría haber sido un orgasmo. Se quedó allí amparado por su calor, saboreando el momento, besándole el cuello. Deshizo los botones de su blusa y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, enterró la mano en su sujetador y se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca para lamerlo con ansia. Laura jadeó con fuerza y sus manos se perdieron en su pelo sólo para evitar que se moviera de allí, arqueó la espalda y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con urgencia. Comenzó a penetrarla con ganas, con desesperación, tocando su cuerpo, lamiendo su pecho, creyó que iba a explotar... y así fue cuando el grito de Laura rebotó en las paredes de su cuarto y culminó cerca de su oído. No necesitó más aliciente que ese para derretirse dentro de ella y marearse de placer.

El pecho de Laura aun subía y bajaba con rapidez cuando trató de hablar.

-Creo que a partir de ahora el objeto que más utilizaré... -Bill levantó la cabeza para mirarla con las cejas alzadas-, ...será el teléfono -y fue inevitable que se le escapara una carcajada.

***


End file.
